1. Field
The present disclosure relates to polymers, and electrolytes and lithium secondary batteries including the polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries, as high performance secondary batteries having the highest energy density among currently commercialized secondary batteries, may, for example, be used in various products such as electric vehicles.
A lithium metal thin film may be used as an anode of a lithium secondary battery. When the lithium metal thin film is used as the anode, the reactivity with a liquid electrolyte during charging and/or discharging may be high due to the high reactivity of lithium. Also, since dendrites may be formed on the lithium anode thin film, the lifetime and stability of the lithium secondary battery including the lithium metal thin film may be reduced. Therefore, improvement of the lifetime and stability of the lithium secondary battery is desired.